Down the Coal Mine
1 fine lovely afternoon Rosie was at the junction when Murdoch trundled in with some Freight Cars. “EW!” exclaimed Rosie. “What a weird smell.” “Can you smell 1 single smell, Mavis?” “I can’t smell 1 single smell.” said Mavis. “A weird, foggy sort of smell.” said Rosie. “Nobody noticed it ‘til you did, Rosie.” grunted Murdoch. “It must be yours.” Meanwhile not too long ago Murdoch had fallen right into a muddy ditch. Rosie enjoyed teasing him about it. “Mavis, Emily, Molly, do you know what I think it is? it’s ditch water.” Right before Murdoch could answer, Rosie trundled away. Mavis, Emily and Molly could hardly believe their eyes. “She’s dreadfully crazy, we’re feeling quite ashamed, we’re feeling quite ashamed, she’s dreadfully crazy.” And to Rosie, they said, "You shouldn't be crazy, Rosie, you make us ashamed." But Rosie didn't care about it 1 single bit. "That was hilarious, that was hilarious." She chuckled. She was feeling very pleased with herself. Mavis, Emily and Molly were deeply shocked. They always had good respect for Murdoch the Brave and Heroic Engine. Rosie left Mavis, Emily and Molly at the station and went off to the coal mine for some Freight Cars. Not too long ago miners digging for lead had made tunnels under the ground. Their roofs are strong enough to hold up the Freight Cars, but not the weight of train engines. A large notice warns them not to enter the area. DANGER: TRAIN ENGINES MUST NOT PASS THIS BOARD “Crazy old board." thought Rosie. She had often tried to trundle past it, but she had never succeeded, but the very next morning, she made her plan. Her driver went over to flip the switch. "And now for my plan." thought Rosie. Bumping the Freight Cars fiercely she jerked her driver off the footplate and followed them into the siding. "Rosie, come back here!" shouted her driver. "Holy steamboats!" whistled Rosie. “I’m sunk.” And she was. “Oh no, I’m such a crazy train engine.” “And a very bad 1 too, I saw you.” said Spencer. “Please tell them to send the cranes and get me outta here, Spencer, I won’t misbehave again.” “I ain’t sure about it, Rosie, they can’t lift you outta here with 2 cranes, the ground isn't strong enough. “Hmmm, let’s see, I wonder if maybe Murdoch could pull you outta here.” “Yes, Spencer.” said Rosie, but she didn’t wanna meet Murdoch just Yet. “Down a coal mine, is she?” Murdoch said with a chuckle. "What a crazy joke.” “Alright, Rosie, we'll have you outta here in a jiffy." said Murdoch. Strong cables were fastened between the 2 train engines. "Are you ready, Rosie?” Spencer asked. “Heave, ho!” It was a lot harder than they all thought it was, but at last, Rosie was free at last. “I'm terribly sorry I was foolish." said Rosie. “That's alright, Rosie, you made me chuckle.” said Murdoch. "I'm not in a disgrace." “Neither am I." said Rosie. “Why so you are, Rosie, should we form an alliance? you help me, and I'll help you.” “Right you are, Murdoch!" agreed Rosie. “Good, Rosie, then it’s settled.” said Murdoch. And buffer to buffer, the 2 train engines trundled back home to the train engine shed.” End of Rosie’s new side of the story sequence…… Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts